Mother's Day
by StarofJems
Summary: Under Billy's direction, the best Mother's Day celebration ever was in process.


Title: Mother's Day  
Rating: G  
Summary: Under Billy's direction, the best Mother's Day celebration ever was in process.  
Disclaimer: Young Avengers obviously not mine.  
Notes: Um, may have been intended to be Mother's Day-centric but I just can't stop the Tommy feels. Oops.

* * *

"Okay this has got to be your worst idea ever." Tommy sighed and wiped his forehead, only smearing even more cake batter across his face.

Billy grinned and motioned for Tommy to try again, but just shook his head in defeat when the speedster succeeded in just continuing to cover himself. "It's not a bad idea, Tommy. Wanda is just as much of our mom as Mom is—hey don't make that face, my mom has practically adopted you!—which is why it's about time they got to know each other!"

"But they might start _talking_ and-"

Teddy rolled his eyes and grabbed Tommy's chin, fighting him to clean his face off. "That's kinda the point, genius. And you're worse than the actual kids here." He freed Tommy's now clean face to gesture to Billy's younger brothers, who were busy mixing the pasta salad.

"Whatever I'm making a cake," Tommy grumbled, rubbing his sore cheeks before going back to pouring the mix.

Under Billy's direction, the best Mother's Day celebration ever was in process. Jeff Kaplan took the mothers out for a movie, the mothers being Rebecca Kaplan and Wanda Maximoff, while the boys made a special homemade dinner. The women had met before, established a schedule for sharing the boys, but had yet to get to know each other. As the official mediator between the two families, Billy made the executive decision to celebrate Mother's Day with both of them together. He thought it was a genius idea. Tommy thought it was the start of the Apocalypse.

"But seriously," Tommy started, waving his spoon in the air, batter flying. "If they become best buds, this is going to make my life so hard. They're going to talk and be keeping tabs on us and will figure out I'm skipping school all the time! Or figure out I'm not at either of their houses when I say I'm at the other! This is the worst idea ever!"

"Okay, that's it, you're not cooking anymore!" Teddy snatched the spoon from Tommy and shoved him away. "And it'll be a good thing if that happens as you say. It's about time someone cracks down on you. Billy, can you open the oven?"

Billy sighed and wiped batter off his cheek as he cleared the way for Teddy. He looked around the kitchen and sighed again. They had a chicken seasoned and ready to cut when the adults came back, a tasty bean salad his younger brothers made, bread rolls, and then cake batter everywhere. It was literally everywhere. He knew it was a bad idea to let Tommy bake. How was this even possible? At least the batter was finally in the oven; it should be ready by the time his parents got here. Which should be soon. Hopefully. Because Tommy was eyeing the food a bit too hungrily.

"Hey, don't even think about it!" Billy smacked the back of Tommy's head with a playful scowl. "Go wash up, Tommy, you're a mess! We'll take care of the kitchen."

"Aye, aye, brother-o!" Tommy sped off, making Billy's brother giggle to each other.

Teddy smiled and pulled Billy into his arms. "Really, we need to clean up after him?"

"Do you really trust him to not make a bigger mess while attempting to clean?" Billy laughed and quickly kissed his boyfriend before his brothers noticed and started making gagging noises. "You two, go clean up as well!"

The boys laughed and ran off to their room.

Billy and Teddy turned to start cleaning when the front door opened, the sound of laughter and overlapping voices echoing through the house. They froze and stared at each other in terror. The kitchen looked like a tornado went through it, not the best welcome for Rebecca Kaplan.

A breeze blew past and as the adults rounded the corner, Tommy was with the boyfriends and the kitchen was spotless. "You didn't have any faith in my abilities," the speedster whispered smugly.

"Shut up," Billy whispered back, turning a bright smile to his mothers. "Happy Mother's Day!" He rushed over to the women and hugged them both tightly. "I love you both so much and I wish there were more ways I could express it. You both mean so much to me and I would be lost without both of you. Thank you for being my mothers!"

Rebecca kissed her son's forehead. "I love you too, honey."

"Thank you for including me in the celebrations, Billy," Wanda said fondly, hugging the teen tighter before letting him back up.

Teddy stepped up, hanging his head almost shyly as he smiled to Rebecca. "Thank you for taking me in like your own son, Mrs. Kaplan. I owe you so much and have so much to thank you for. I don't think I ever would have been able to recover from my mother's passing if you weren't there for me with your unending support. You've become a second mom to me…"

Tears building in her eyes, Rebecca pulled Teddy into a hug, squeezing the air out of the bulky teen's lungs. He laughed and hugged her tenderly, then stepped back to stand next to Billy.

Everyone looked expectantly to Tommy.

"Um…"

The expectant stares just grew stronger.

"Uh…" Tommy stayed put, fiddling his thumbs. "Thanks for being there and shit?"

"Thomas! Language!" Rebecca scolded, stomping up to him and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ack! Crap, no I don't do hugs!"

"Quit your complaining, mister!" Wanda joined the hug, making the speedster squirm even more, much to Teddy and Billy's entertainment.

"And don't think that because you helped make dinner we'll forget to talk to you about trying to fool us."

"Thank your brother for getting us together."

Tommy groaned and buried his head in Wanda's shoulder. "Well, happy Mother's Day I guess."


End file.
